fnaf78fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Scottgames.com
Scottgames.com — сайт, созданный |Скоттом Коутоном История Сам сайт был создан 11 февраля 2003 года Скоттом Коутоном. В нём Скотт выкладывал свои первые игры, которые были бесплатны: Elemage, Stellar Gun, Gunball, Ships of Chaos и RPG Max. * 21 марта 2003 года название сайта было изменено с scottgames.com на 3D Cornerstore, а Скотт опубликовал туда платные 3D модели. * 13 июля 2003 года сайт был на время закрыт. * 12 октября 2003 года сайт был снова открыт и был переименован на scottgames.com. А Скотт выпустил три новых игры: Legend of Flan (1,2,3). * 3 февраля 2004 года сайт был снова временно закрыт. * 24 августа 2004 года Скотт заявил, что его сайт скоро будет закрыт навсегда. * 1 сентября 2007 года сайт был снова открыт и Скотт выпустил новую игру — Desolate Room, и заявил, что ему нужны деньги на постройку разных детских площадок в Афганистане и на пожертвование в Фонд Христианских Детей. * 14 сентября 2008 года сайт был обновлён, в нём было написано что Скотт больше не собирает деньги на благотворительность. * 23 июня 2011 года на сайте Скотта вышла новая игра — The Pilgrim's Progress. * 29 апреля 2012 года на сайте Скотта вышла ещё одна новая игра — The Desolate Hope. * 8 августа 2014 года на сайте Скотта вышла — Five Nights at Freddy's * 18 августа 2014 года Five Nights at Freddy's вышла в Steam. * 15 ноября 2014 года игра вышла на Android, 20 ноября 2014 года вышла на IOS. * 10 ноября 2014 года вышла игра |Five Nights At Freddy's 2 в Steam. * 13 ноября 2014 года игра вышла на Android,19 ноября 2014 года вышла на IOS. * 2 марта 2015 года вышла игра Five Nights At Freddy's 3 в Steam. * 7 Марта 2015 года игра вышла на Android,12 Марта 2015 года игра вышла на IOS. * 24 июля 2015 года вышла игра FNaF 4. * 25 июля 2015 года игра вышла на Android, 3 августа 2015 года игра вышла на IOS. * С сентября 2015 года Скотт начал разработку новой игры "FNaF World" * 17 февраля на сайте Скотта Появился новый тизер с новой игрой. * 1 апреля на сайте Скотта появился |тизер, на котором изображены и [[Кекс] в скафандре и надпись: FNAF 57: Freddy in Space!!! In space, no one can hear you get jumpscared! Coming Spring 2031. (''рус. Фредди в космосе! В космосе, никто не может услышать твоего испуга! Выход весной 2031 г.).Раньше являлось первоапрельской шуткой от Скотта. Сейчас является одной из мини-игрFNaF World в Update 2. * '''14 апреля' на сайте появился тизер с буквами A, I, E, O, I, O, при освещении картинки появлялись слова There never и буква N. * 23 апреля на обновлённом тизере оказались слабо освещённое лицо аниматроника и надписи "Sister location", There was never just one" (рус.'' Здесь никогда не было только одной), что являлось намёком на FNaF 5. * '''16 мая' на сайте появился тизер с неизвестным аниматроником (предположительно, Baby) и надписью "Everyone, please stay in your seats" (рус. Все, пожалуйста оставайтесь на своих местах). * 17 июня появился арт, где изображен Искаженный Фредди Title322.jpg Title111.jpg Title25.jpg Title24.jpg Title23.jpg Title22.jpg Title3.jpg Gamestitle.jpg 4356.jpg 1563.jpg 951.jpg 883.jpg 882.jpg 549.jpg 532.jpg 3Dstore.jpg Категория:Обзор